Clay Warner
Clay Warner is a pure-blood wizard, one of two children of his parents. He is a Slytherin student in the same year as Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Clay Warner is born to middle-aged parents, both of whom were also Slytherins during their time at Hogwarts. His parents prefer to not reveal who they supported in the First Wizarding War, if they supported anyone. His family is very wealthy. Clay is one of two children in his household. He is the elder brother of Cody Warner. Sixth year (1996-1997) In his sixth year, Clay had the job of introducing his younger brother, Cody, who was sorted into Ravenclaw, to Hogwarts and making sure he was staying safe. While watching him, he was introduced to his best friend and crush, Lucia Wentz, a young Hufflepuff girl who was also a first year. By extension, he met Ezra Mason, a 5th year Hufflepuff boy and Lucia's cousin. Clay grew particularly attached to Defense Against the Dark Arts, as a way of learning more ways to protect his brother. He taught himself in his spare time and learned spells such as the Patronus charm. He dedicated all of his time to learning new spells. After weeks of practicing, he decided to take a break and spend an evening by the Lake. While there, he encountered Marietta Edgecombe, and ex-Hogwarts student from Ravenclaw. In their chat, he revealed that he has never been kissed and his greatest desire is to find and be loved. Upon revealing his secret, Marietta planted a kiss on his cheek and left soon after. Late one night, he met up with Ezra on the Stone Bridge, where they discussed the growing relationship between Cody and Lucy, and also contemplated their own relationships. For unknown reasons, both Cody and Lucia went missing and haven't been heard from or seen since. Clay, blaming himself for not paying enough attention to his younger brother, began to wander the forest with Ezra, hoping to find him or Lucia. Clay eventually began to lose hope that he would ever find his younger brother. While he was missing, Clay would dedicate every spare moment he could to finding his brother. Now, he wanders the streets of Hogsmeade and plays his acoustic guitar, hoping to drive away the pain with his music. One day, while playing against the Three Broomsticks, he encountered Marietta Edgecombe for a second time. Together, they sang and played guitar. Clay reveals that he isn't very confident in his playing or his singing, but Marietta compliments him multiple times and helps him overcome his low self esteem. Physical Description Clay is tall, with the appearance of being stringy. He has, however, a medium build. He has straight brown hair and brown eyes. Personality and Traits Clay is a smart and protective person who can, at times, be very goofy. However, he knows when to be serious, and can push his humor to the side. His humor can be a bit dark at times, but he is generally a caring person. Magical Abilities and Skills Clay is an altogether average wizard who can do spells at his own age level. He can, however, cast an extremely powerful Patronus, which takes the shape of a blinding white raven. Relationships Cody Warner Clay is the elder brother of Cody Warner, a first year Ravenclaw. Clay loves his brother more than anything else and would do anything for him. He is very protective of him and sees it as his duty to make sure nothing happens to him. He was devasted when Cody went missing and spend months searching for him, to no avail. He slowly began to lose hope that he would ever see his brother again and sunk into a dark shell. Lucia Wentz Cody, Clay's younger brother, is the best friend of Lucia Wentz, a first year Hufflepuff girl. She and Cody share feelings for each other, but keep them secret. Clay feels like an older brother to her, and loves her like a baby sister. She went missing at the same time as Cody and hasn't been seen since. Ezra Mason Ezra and Clay became friends through their younger family members Lucia and Cody, respectively. They are close friends and both spent months searching for their missing family. Clay still walks into Ezra in the forest sometimes, looking for Lucia and Cody. Marietta Edgecombe Clay first met Marietta by the Lake, where they shared a conversation about love and desires. It is there that Marietta kisses Clay on the cheek, which is the first time a girl has kissed him anywhere. He later finds her outside the Three Broomsticks, where they play the guitar and sing together. It is here that she helps Clay get over his self esteem issues. Trivia and Quotes *Clay Warner is portrayed by Adam Young.